


dive in me

by myleftsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Gratuitous Celebration of Felix’s WAP, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleftsock/pseuds/myleftsock
Summary: Felix misses Sylvain bad, but he has a little memento to keep him company between visits. This time, Sylvain gets to see his gift in action.Or, Felix creams his panties.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94
Collections: Horny Void





	dive in me

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic uses words like pussy, cunt, and clit for Felix’s genitals.

Felix is horny.

It’s such a chore when this happens, especially when he’s in no position to do anything about it. This strategy meeting just won’t end but he’s so hard up that even his father’s advisors’ droning voices aren’t enough to dry up his dripping wet pussy. 

It’s easy to tune the meeting out when all he can think about is the dream that got him like this, and, loathe though he is to admit it even to himself, the main player in that dream. Remembering it now has Felix writhing in his seat, hoping no one notices. 

In his mind, Sylvain has him bent over his lap, smacking his pussy so hard it splashes out of his panties. It would be mortifying if he weren’t too horny to care, if Sylvain’s hands weren’t so large, if he couldn’t practically feel Sylvain’s cock jutting into his stomach. 

Fuck, this meeting needs to end before he comes in his chair. And the worst part is, Felix’s fingers are a piss poor substitute for Sylvain. He can rub his clit, sure, but he can’t suck his own pussy. He can’t thrust hard enough either, even if he’s so desperate he’s prepared to use the hilt of his sword.

Nothing can compare to stupid Sylvain Jose...

“...Gautier’s soldiers.”

Felix almost creams his pants at the sound of his last name. “What did you say?”

His father turns to him. “Haven’t you been paying attention? Margrave Gautier and his son arrived this morning with...”

Felix doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence because he’s rushing off to find Sylvain, sparing only the tiniest bit of pity for the person who finds the sticky mess on his seat.

He finds Sylvain where he always does on these visits: waiting on his bed, arms behind his head, legs crossed, stark fucking naked and grinning like he’s got a dirty secret. Felix tries very hard to be mad about it but his pussy throbs at the sight; it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other, and he always forgets how massive Sylvain is. He takes up so much of the bed. 

“You’re lucky I found you before the maids did,” Felix snaps, shutting the door behind himself.

“How do you know they didn’t?” Sylvain looks so damn smug as he uncrosses his legs, offering Felix a full view of his cock and balls. It’s so much better than his dream, making Felix wetter by the second. 

“As if they could handle you.” 

Sylvain laughs it off and tries to sound casual, but his dick is anything but calm. “Did you run here? You look kind of flushed.”

“I heard you and your father were here. You didn’t mention you were coming in your last letter.” That very letter, full of filthy fantasies that just barely keep Felix going between visits, is sitting on the pillow right where he left it last night. There’s no way Sylvain didn’t notice. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Still smiling, Sylvain runs his finger over a damp spot on the sheets next to him and brings it to his nose. “Looks like someone was thinking about me this morning.”

Oh, fuck. Felix had been so wet before the meeting, he’d made a mess of his sheets. But that little puddle is nothing compared to the torrent in his pants now and they both know it. 

“I bet you’re still wet,” Sylvain goes on. “You’re pussy’s dripping for me, isn’t it? Soaking through those pretty panties I gave you, running down your thighs—”

“Sylvain.” If Sylvain keeps teasing, Felix is bound to lose what little control he has left. “Are you going to keep yammering or are you going to do something about it?” 

“You gotta show me first,” says Sylvain. “Bend over and let me see how bad you missed me.”

Felix does as he asks, sticking his ass out and making an obscene gesture with his hand. It’s all for show. When the sticky fabric drags across his pussy lips, he has to suppress a moan.

“Well, that’s not very exciting,” Sylvain taunts. “If you’re not even going to show me your panties, I might as well go home.”

Ugh, why does that empty threat turn Felix on even more? At least he has the advantage; his dark pants hide his arousal, but their little game is making Sylvain harder by the minute. Felix almost wants to give in so he can get what he wants faster. “Stick it up your ass, Sylvain.”

Sylvain runs his hands down his thighs, framing his perfect cock. “At least tell me how they feel. Are they nice and tight on your cunt?” 

“They’re good for training,” Felix admits. Less so when they cling to his every contour, but Sylvain will see for himself soon enough. “I’ll take my pants off,” he continues, “but you don’t come until I’ve had my way with you, got it?”

“Oh, you’re on.” Sylvain tears his hands away like his skin is lava and his cock bobs, precum gleaming at his slit. Felix grins. This is going to be even easier than he thought.

Slowly, still bent over, he slides his damp pants down his thighs to reveal his panties. Cold air rushes his coveted pussy but it’s Sylvain who gasps. 

“Fuck, Felix...” he moans. “They’re fucking see-through.”

Are they? Felix never bothered checking. He has no interest in teasing himself when he masturbates, he just gets naked as fast as he can and rubs his clit until he comes so he can get back to what he was doing. But now he’s curious, so he straightens, looks down, and...

Shit. The white fabric is translucent, shiny with his juices. He can see every line of his pussy, outer lips puffy and swollen from being horny for so long, inner lips open and ready to take Sylvain’s cock, and his clit, long and hard like a fucking cock. No wonder Sylvain is so hard; Felix looks _good._ He really needs to look at his cunt more often, but right now, he needs Sylvain’s to eat him out. 

Hastily, Felix rips off his shirt and pulls at the waistband of his panties.

“Don’t!” Sylvain calls, springing from the bed to catch Felix by his wrists. “Don’t you dare. Those panties stay on until I’m good and done with them.”

And before Felix’s wide eyes, Sylvain drops to his knees and kisses him through the soaked fabric. Just a soft press makes Felix shudder with pleasure. Lips glossy and smug, Sylvain pulls back and smiles up at him.

“You smell so good.”

Sylvain dives back in, tongue swirling over the peaks and valleys of his pussy. Maybe it’s the weeks of desperation or the way the room reeks of sex, but Felix’s legs are already shaking with lust and all too soon, Sylvain’s grip is the only thing keeping him upright. The panties are part of Felix now, a second skin, intensifying every tiny sensation. It sounds different, too—softer yet more intense, every slurp demanding attention like a whispered command. He can’t distinguish between Sylvain’s spit and his own juices in the glimmering droplets that cling his panties, but his pussy looks even better with Sylvain’s face on it.

Just a swipe over his clothed clit has Felix coming in a fucking flood, so hard and fast he’d be embarrassed if it didn’t feel so good. He’s gushing out the sides of his panties, down his legs, and all over Sylvain, who laps it up like a spilled vulnerary. Before Felix even stops throbbing, Sylvain whirls him around and shoves him toward the bed with an impatient growl.

“Fuck me hard,” Felix snarls, scrambling to his hands and knees. He wants the fucking panties off now, but it’s even better when Sylvain yanks them to them to the side with one hand, cock rubbing his still twitching cunt. “And you better not come.”

“Not a problem.” The way Sylvain grinds it out doesn’t inspire confidence, but then he plunges in mid-clench and Felix believes. He’s so slippery the only obstruction is physical. Sylvain spreads his muscles wide, slamming into all the right places because he knows Felix hates when he goes slow. Felix is used to the splatters once they get to the brutal pace he likes, but only now that he’s seen the proof on his little white panties does it register how wet Sylvain makes him. Sylvain plants sticky kisses on the back of his neck, moaning _yes, yes_ into his skin. The first orgasm is barely done when the next one hits, deeper, drenching Sylvain again. 

“Don’t—” Felix sucks in a breath as his hips sag toward the bed. “Don’t come.”

“I’m not, I’m—” Sylvain slips out of his cunt and tugs his panties down to his thighs. “Felix, please—“

Felix knows what he’s asking, he’s ready, and his crack is coated with squirt. He nods so hard his hair flops into his face.

A licked thumb in his ass is all the preparation Felix gets, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He angles his hips to the sky as Sylvain pushes his slick cock in, one smooth, firm motion.

It’s pain and paradise: Sylvain in his ass, pushing on his throbbing walls from the other side. 

“Tight,” Sylvain hisses. His hips stutter forward. “Felix—”

“Not yet!”

Frenzied, Felix picks up Sylvain’s slack, crashing into his hips over and over. Fuck, he’s still soaked, so close to another orgasm, and Sylvain can’t come until Felix is good and satisfied. Like a psychic, Sylvain shoves who-knows-how-many fingers into his pussy, thumb rubbing his clit so hard it hurts. 

_ Not...yet... _

Sylvain’s cock throbs inside of him—he’s close. If only he could fill Felix’s mouth, too, but he needs his other hand to brace himself on the bed. Felix’s head lolls forward until his chin hits his chest. He can see Sylvain through his legs, and it’s his fucking balls that do it, bouncing around, smacking his cunt.

Felix comes with another long spurt—is it some kind of Crest effect? It pools around Sylvain’s hand and spills onto the bed, so fucking _wet_ , pussy and ass squeezing Sylvain in divine harmony. 

“Go!” is all Felix can manage, but his plea lights a fire. Sylvain rams Felix so hard tears sting his eyes, then unleashes a geyser in his ass. He can’t compete with Felix’s pussy, but he can try, and it’s so filthy they might as well burn the bed. Felix collapses on it anyway, his whole body stuck in the aftershock. Moments later, Sylvain pins him, utterly soused in sweat, come, and squirt. 

“Get off,” Felix groans into the mattress. 

Orgasmic haze garbles Sylvain’s reply. He’s still oozing on Felix’s thigh, or maybe that’s Felix leaking. It’s hard to tell. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Sylvain slurs. 

“I know.” Felix doesn’t have to say it back. The proof is in the panties tight around his thighs, so saturated he should wring them out. He pushes Sylvain off his back. “How long are you staying?” 

“Two nights.” Sylvain smacks Felix’s pussy, groping down to his thigh to seize the twisted panties. “Can I keep these? It gets lonely out there.” 

“You’re disgusting.” But Felix lifts his hips anyway to let Sylvain claim his prize. “What are you going to give me?”

“I can plug your ass,” Sylvain offers, rolling onto his back and slapping the panties against his sticky-shiny chest. “Keep my seed in there until next time.” 

“As I said, disgusting.”

“And you love it.”

“Eat my ass.”

“Really?” Sylvain pops up and paws at Felix’s waist as if they haven’t just come buckets. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Felix pushes his wet ass up into the air, because he always means what he says.

“Eat. My. Ass.”

Eager as ever, Sylvain dives back in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to the felix’s tsunami punani crew, y’all pretty much wrote this for me <3
> 
> title comes from the nirvana song of the same name, but you can substitute any lyric from wap for an alternate title


End file.
